tmccardsfandomcom-20200217-history
Minecard Maker Program
Here it is: the easiest way to make Minecards. The Minecard Maker Program can make your cards with a click of a button. What is Minecard Maker? Minecard Maker is a free Java program (JAR) that can help you create your cards faster. It can also generate the code for an article on this website about the card. Happy card making! Features *Create mob cards, item cards, and arena cards *Article Generation *Multitasking (Edit card and article at the same time without losing information) *Add an image to the card's image spot *Print your Minecards from the program (Taken away for now, needs more maintenence) *Save your Minecard to your computer, for easy viewing *Copy article text to clipboard, and *launch the TMC Cards Wiki from the program, to automatically create a page with your card's name as the title, and all you have to do is paste the article code and you're all set! How to Use Minecard Maker When you download the program, just launch it by double-clicking the Java coffee icon. A window should pop up with a bunch of text fields. Just fill in those fields, and when you're done, click the "Update" button under the card preview. If you want to save your card as a screenshot on your computer, just click the "Save" button. Do the same for printing. Your card will be generated, along with an article about it that you could post on this site! Notice: Minecard Maker 1.3 Showcase video is here! Click to see all of the newest features. Changelog Versions of the program: *'2.0: The All-Cards Update! '''You can now create mob, item, and arena cards just by interacting with a combo box! Don't worry, the interface changes as you choose different card types! Also removed the ability to print your Minecards, because they came out ''way ''too big. Sorry about that! *'1.3: The Printer and Screenshot Update! Added the ability to print your cards and save them as files on your computer! Hint: the screenshots are stored in the Pictures folder of the current user's directory. *'1.2: The Design Update! 'Fixed glitch where the image won't load on the card. Added streamlined toolbar at the bottom of the article generation tab, where you can update the article to the current info in your card, copy article text to clipboard, and launch the TMC Cards Wiki, creating a new article under your card's name. Completely updated design from scratch, for a cleaner look. (Sad to say, I kind of ''had ''to, because I was in the middle of programming MC Maker and the whole thing crashed.) *'1.1: The Release! '''The official release of the program. Ability to create cards and the articles with them. Sorry, but for now, you'll have to take a screenshot of the card, as the program can't save images yet. Also, will try to fix glitch where the image you select won't upload. (Again, sorry, but you'll also have to add an image to the card after.) ''More features coming soon!'' Download Here it is! The Minecard Maker. Hope it helps with your card making! ''Download 2.0 Now! '' '''Note: If you're using Google Chrome, when you click the link above, Chrome will say that the program can harm your computer. Don't worry, Wilsonator5000 isn't a hacker, Chrome just likes to warn you (and the warning isn't always true.) 'Remember, '''this program is copyrighted by Wilsonator5000 and under the MIT Liscense, so you are allowed to redistribute, but you have to say that you changed the program, and you must post a link to the original program. You ''definitely can't call MC Maker as your own. Thanks! Requirements *You'll need a computer. Most preferably, a Windows Vista or up, or a Mac with OSX Lion or up, but any computer (not including mobile devices) will work. *That computer must have Java (v.8) on it. If you don't, you can download Java from Oracle here. Troubleshooting If, for some weird reason, the program doesn't open when you click on it, this may be why: *Your computer probably doesn't have Java on it, or the Java is at an insufficient version. You need the latest version of Java (Java 8) to run the program. *Your computer doesn't have the MC Maker set to run Java when clicked on. This may be for various reasons. Maybe Java isn't installed, like in the first reason, or it's extension isn't .jar, or it's in some random, far away folder on your computer, and your computer can't run it. GIF for Help Click here for the animation. Credits *Wilsonator5000 - Created the Program.